Keybladers Intertwine and so do Their Nobodies
by The Last Keyblade Master
Summary: Riku and Sora are enjoying their peaceful life when Sora questions about who Riku's Nobody is. Strangely, it ends up to be the last person Sora thought it would be and it leads to a whole new story when their Nobodies return to intterupt their summer.


Hey, there people's I've had this story up in my head for months now and it's been bugging the living daylights outta me so here it is I'll keep my other story in check I just need to take some time and work on my other fanfics as well... So Hope you enjoy This'll probably be a RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas! Yay! Dunno the exact plot yet, but I'll figure something out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Period.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What ever happened to Riku's Nobody?**

There they sat. Two best friends, playing video games like any average kids. Yet, strangely enough, they were the farthest thing from average. The Keyblader of Light and the Keyblader of The Dawn. The saviors of the world or so they say. Each of them had their own problems to bear. Now, Riku he seemed to be the same contemptuous, caring, collective person he always was, just more grown up. However, there was this annoyance that kept smacking him against the head every time he was able to relax.

It was probably the fact that his feelings for Sora kept growing every second he spent with the naïve fur ball. Unfortunately, for the silver-haired teen the little voice hissed at him about everything and anything, mostly about the small brunet . While Riku was off in his happy place Sora had taken the chance to completely obliterate Riku's character(Which was Roy) on "Super Smash Bros." Noticing that Riku hadn't the faintest clue that the game had ended, eagerly pounced on the older teen.

Even then, Riku hadn't responded which of course, worried Sora a great deal. Slowly, slowly edging toward Riku's earlobe. Just a little closer.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Riku snapped out of his daze and flipped Sora backwards making him recoil in utter back pain, this one hurt big time. Instinctively, drawing his fingers to brush against the bite mark against his once pale earlobe, flinched at the touch. Sora gave out a muffled groan against the rough floor, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Riku instantly glared at Sora, obtaining a pillow not to far off from his position. A feathered cushion connected with Sora's face and he once again flipped over into the floor. With the accustomed pout, Sora propped himself up against the floor so he was sitting upright directly facing Riku.

"You hit me!"

"So, you bit me, BIT ME!"

"So? You flipped me onto the floor TWICE and hit me with a pillow to FLIP me onto the floor, AGAIN might I add!"

"SO? YOU BIT ME! I'M MEANT TO BE PALE NOT PINK"

Staring at the ridiculous position of one another faces, burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Tears threatened to spill over Sora's eyes as his mind was taken over the thought of the nobodies. Nobody. Now, someone in general who was asked to define a nobody would simply say that a nobody was not a person or someone that didn't matter. But a nobody is a person, someone not meant to exist with no heart so they go on trying to obtain one. A non-existent being, but that wouldn't make any sense, they do exist. When one with a strong heart gets turned into a heartless or loses their heart, a nobody is also created, an empty shell.

Now, this is where Sora's thoughts began to kick in. Sora and Kairi knew what their nobodies looked and acted like. Strangely, it seemed that their nobodies truly did have a heart, emotions of their own. Sora's nobody was Roxas and Kairi's nobody was Namine. So, who was Riku's nobody? Sure he hadn't been turned into a heartless, but there's more than one way to be swallowed into the depths of darkness and "lose you heart". So, why did Riku's nobody not appear before Sora, unless…

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked blandly.

"What?"

"There's more than one way of losing your heart and getting a nobody isn't there?"

"Well, actually there is I asked Diz a while back and yeah there is more than one way, why do you ask?" Riku questioned, now listening intently on what his younger friend was trying to get at.

"Riku, have you ever wondered who your nobody was? I mean sure you haven't been turned into a heartless, but you sorta lost your heart to Ansem once… So, you would have a nobody out there somewhere… Do you know who your nobody is?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Heh… Actually, I have wondered who my nobody was and surprisingly Diz told me I had a nobody while we were trying to restore your memories. I never met him nor have I actually received the chance to take a small glimpse of him, don't even know his name. I do know that you destroyed him, because he was one of the members of Organization Thirteen. So, the answer to your question would be yes I have wondered about my nobody and no, I have no idea who the hell my nobody is and you know what, I really don't care who he is…" Riku reached over to turn off the TV and game console while Sora just sat in his exact position, dumbfounded really.

Who would not feel pained that his own best friend killed his nobody?

It's like destroying apart of your friend and Riku acted like he didn't even care. He didn't. Sora felt a wave of guilt and anguish crash down upon him and drag him down into the deep blue. He was shaken out of his guilty state when a cool hand came and ruffled his hair, not like it would make a difference to his already gravity-defying hair do. Teal eyes that sparkled like crystal aligned with sapphire . Riku had a playful smirk imprinted on his lips and brought two fingers up to Sora's forehand. The smaller boy instantly flushed at such close contact and blushed furiously when a sharp pain collided with his skull. Riku flicked him. Riku had FLICKED him!

"C'mon Sora! Can't dwell on something that wasn't your fault. Ya had no choice, but to destroy my nobody. You made the world a better place!" Riku persuaded, hoping Sora wouldn't start an argument on "How Sora shouldn't have destroyed his heartless and waited until he got the chance to reunite them so his heartless could merge with him and blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Yeah… Your right." Sora replied.

That was too easy. Sora doesn't give up THAT easy.

"I want ice cream"

…Or maybe he does.

Sora jolted past Riku and slowed down near that laid against the wall that lead into the kitchen. As, Sora passed the mirror it wasn't his reflection that showed, but Roxas's. Completely, oblivious to what showed up on the mirror Sora dove into the fridge for any "worthy" food of his tasting. Riku just smirked and made his was past the mirror as well and just as Sora the reflection wasn't his own. On the other side was the image of a teal-eyed nobody, with red hair, and tear drop tattoos below his eyes. Riku wouldn't know who this person would be since he never came face to face with his other "self". Surprisingly, Riku caught a glimpse of the figure in his reflection and took a few steps back, allowing himself to gaze straight into the highly reflective surface ahead of him.

Was that?

Someone else?

Nah!

* * *

Lol... Everyone knows who Riku's Nobody is now right? If nor play KH2 again and check through the characters... I got this assumption while I made the connection between Roxas and Sora. Kairi and Namine. And Riku and you know who, if you think about it, it fits perfectly. That's basically how I'm going to mak my way with this story. So, you'll see the connections next chapter and even though they may not exactl look alike neither does Sora and Roxas/Kairi and Namine. They only have the same eye color like red-head flame maniac and Riku. So, anyway more next chapter! R&R please! (Also sorry for any errors it 5 in the morning and I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep since summer started!) 


End file.
